


Overthinking

by misslittleroo



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslittleroo/pseuds/misslittleroo
Summary: Genevieve has it drilled into her mind that Tom is a womanizer and refuses to give him a chance.





	

I met Tom three years ago in a bar. He had propositioned me and at the time, I was sick and tired of men acting like pigs. I told him flat out no and that I refused to be thrown out with his garbage the next day and walked way before he had time to respond. 

We bumped into each other a few days later, his ego was slightly bruised from being rejected, but at the same time he was intrigued. He asked me out to dinner as friends and we hit it off, as friends, nothing more. 

Here I was sitting in Venice, Italy, helping Tom out with some translating, since I spoke fluent Italian. We were planning on heading out to Tuscany for a day or two to relax, since he had some rare extra time on his hands. 

“questa è una bella città” I smiled at Tom. 

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

“This is a beautiful city.” I said in English this time. “I need to start teaching you some Italian.” 

“That would be great, then I wouldn’t have to traipse around with you.” He winked at me.

“On second thought…” I laughed. “When does the next interview start?” I asked.

I pulled out some Euro to pay for my coffee, before I met his blue eyes. 

“Um, I’m not entirely sure, Luke should be here somewhere.” He looked around looking for his other half, when it came to events like this. 

“Four things Tom Hiddleston cannot live without; money, food, sex, and Luke.” I said to no one in particular. 

“Hey, now that’s not true I haven’t had sex in….” He stopped to think.

I wanted to return with a smart remark but kept my mouth shut. 

“Three weeks.” He smiled at me.

“Then who was that blonde that I had to shoo away this morning?” Luke asked pulling up a chair. 

Tom’s face turned a light shade of pink before he shrugged it off.

“Next interview is in half an hour, then you two board a train to Tuscany, while I go home.” He grumbled. 

“You are more than welcome to take my place.” I teased. 

Tom shot me a look. 

“I wish I could Genevieve, but you know lives would be ruined if I stopped working.” He threw a glance at Tom. 

I shook my head laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tom’s eyes on me. I wanted to ignore the emotions I had started feeling towards him. He was a man, who used women for sex. He was Tom Hiddleston and I was…me; a nobody. I listened to the nagging voice in the back of my head that kept telling me he would use me and why would he want me, when he could have a model. I growled not realizing I did it aloud. I turned my attention to the two men who had both simultaneously cocked their brows at my outburst. 

“I’m fine, just overactive mind. I’m going to head back to the venue, I will meet you in the room in twenty-five minutes.” I pushed in my chair and started to wander down the beautiful city. 

I had always wanted to come to Venice, preferably on my honeymoon, but with the way things were going, I was just glad I as able to come at all. I stopped on the side of the road and watched an elderly couple walking hand in hand down a side street. Ah, the city of love. 

My thoughts wondered back to Tom, I had been doing that a lot lately. I knew he had a few women that were friends with benefits, but I wanted something with a little more substance than that. Which I knew he was unwilling to give at this time, since he was so busy. That was if he had returned my affections. 

I stopped a few more places to just take in the sights, and mostly to distract myself from thinking about Tom, I was borderline overthinking it all. 

“Ecco un bel fiore per una bella signora.” A rather handsome man my age handed me a beautiful pink rose, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks from him calling me beautiful. 

“Grazie, è bello..” I smiled thanking him. 

“Are you here on vacation? Your Italian is impeccable.” He asked me, making me swoon a little with his accent. 

“I am here on business.” I smiled at him. I brought the rose to my nose again and smelled it. 

“Hopefully you will have time to find love as well.” He said genuinely. 

I chucked, and thanked him again.

I made it back to the venue with five minutes to spare. I found a styrofoam cup and filled it with water so my rose wouldn’t die. In all honesty that man had made my day, he made me feel beautiful, and a new surge of confidence coursed through my body. I wasn’t severely self-confident, but when it came to certain men, I stumbled a little with it. 

I smiled as I saw Luke, and Tom walk into the room. 

“You look quite refreshed.” Luke smiled at me. “Where’s the rose from?” 

“A gentlemen gave it to me on the way over.” I beamed. 

I watched Tom’s facial expression darken for a moment before he snapped out of his thought process. 

“You alright, Tom?” Luke asked, stepping closer to him, noticing his changed in demeanour.

He brushed it off as he forgot something and just remembered it, but as he finished his sentence his eyes locked with mine for a moment. I couldn’t read them, they were dark with hunger and something else. 

The interviewer walked in breaking whatever that was going on between us. She was all legs, busty, with a toned ass. I watched Tom’s eyes roam all over her. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and stayed professional throughout the interview, even through her attempts to flirt with him. She didn’t seem to get that, it didn’t have the same effect when it had to go through a translator, or maybe that was just my point of view, but by the time we were done, I was ready for a strong drink.

“Grazie per aver il tempo di fare questa intervista con me. Forse sarò vedendo in giro.” I finally lost the battle and rolled my eyes, as she grabbed on to Tom’s arm thanking him for taking the time to do the interview and that she hoped to see him later. He in return, gave her one of those smiles that would have made the Pope’s underwear drop. 

I grabbed my flower and brushed past him in hopes to get to my hotel room for a bath, and then a night out on the town. 

“Gen!” Tom called after me. I turned to him as I got to the elevators. We both stepped in as the doors opened. 

“Genevieve, are you okay?” His eyes bore into mine again. 

“Yea? Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked nonchalantly.

“Do you want to grab some dinner? Maybe go dancing.” He asked me demonstrating his snake hips for me. 

I was going to have to take a cold bath. 

“What happened to the interviewer? I thought for sure you would make plans with her…” I stopped when I saw the frown on his face.

“You really think I fuck every woman I see.” 

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I didn’t want to answer that I thought I did because I knew it would hurt him. 

“Are you jealous?” he asked. The look in his eyes from earlier returned. 

“What?” I snapped at him.

“Are you jealous that it’s not you underneath me, thrashing with pleasure?” His voice had dropped and became husky as he cornered me in the elevator.

“We have already gone over this Tom, I refuse to be thrown out like your trash. I want something with substance.” I looked him in his eyes and I fought to stand my ground and not grab his face, and kiss him till I gasped for air. 

“What if I want more?” He ran his fingers down my jaw, leaving a trail of fire behind it. I felt the goosebumps on my arms as I forced back a shiver. 

“You’re to busy, besides, don’t you want some…”

He grabbed my chin making me stop mid sentence. 

“Don’t tell me what I want. I know what I want and I am tired of chasing it.” He snarled before his lips crashed down on mine. 

I responded back to him after my shock wore off. I tangled my hands into his golden red hair giving a tug on it. He growled as he pulled my bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back tugging on my lip. 

“I have wanted you from day one. The fact that you said no made me want you even more. Women always drop their underwear for me but, you, you made me work for it. “ 

“Tom, I…” I was cut off again with his lips.

The elevator dinged letting us know we were on our floor. He roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me though the doors and down the hall to his room. 

“Tom, I don’t think…”

“Stop fucking thinking for a bit will you?” He turned back to the door, opening it and pulling me in.

The door had barely closed before he pushed me up against it. My legs wrapped around his slender body. 

“Tom, stop.” I gave him a push and he let me down. 

“I’m tired of the games Genevieve. A man can only chase after a woman for so long before he gets bored of her saying no.”

“Chasing after me?” I was utterly shocked now. I heard the tiny voice in my head, and I choose to ignore it this time. 

 

“Good, God woman, why don’t you see it?” He turned to me stunned. “You are beautiful, you make me crazy! Watching you work with other people, your heart is so big, and your body.” He groaned as his eyes raked up and down my curvy body. 

“What about our friendship, I don’t want friends with…”

“Who said anything about friends with benefits. Is it that hard for you to believe that I have found someone that I want a relationship with and that it is you? You are truly maddening!” 

He loosened his tie, and started unbuttoning his vest. I looked at him for a moment, trying to judge if he was telling me the truth or not. And then it hit me, when did I get such a perverse view of him that I could not trust him. I heard the tiny voice again, I growled internally and told the bitch to go to hell. 

I stood up and marched over to him shooing his hands away from his buttons. He looked at me with surprise.

“I’m tired of fighting my feelings for you and I’m tired of thinking about it. I want you.” I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He growled in return, picking me up and throwing me on the bed. 

“It’s about damn time.” He smiled leaning in to kiss me.


End file.
